Protector, Impostor, Angel
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: My take on Harry mistaken to not be BWL but not twins...TRIPLETS! Harrison, Harold & Harley Potter! James & Lily ALIVE! MANIPULATIVE Dumbles! Shunning of children and abandonment! CONFLICTS GALORE! Read the first chapter. it summary.
1. The First Twenty Years

**Imposter, Protector, and Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Twenty Years**

The Potter's had triplets: Harrison James, the oldest with stunning round eyes and messy black hair with pale skin with Sirius Black as his godfather, Harley Lillian, the middle child who looked so much like her older brother but with distinctly almond shaped eyes and hair with red strands hidden in it had Remus Lupin as a godfather, and Harold Evans, the youngest with his mother's red hair and father's hazel eyes with Peter Pettigrew as a godfather. When the twins were a year and a half old, the Potter's were attacked that fateful Halloween night after the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew. James fought valiantly but was quickly stunned; Voldemort swept over his lifeless body and up the stairs and quickly took care of Lily, planning to wake them later and show them the lifeless bodies of their children before he killed them as well.

He cast a critical eye over the babes who were watching him; the young red head would grow to be a wizard with power, but not nearly enough to defeat him, the girl he was much weaker and would most likely be with average magic at the highest form of her power. His attention shifted to the black haired boy…yes; this was his rival of power. He raised his wand and the killing curse passed his lips the boy's eyes narrowed and a white light started in his chest and shot out from him as a perfect, sphere shield, sparking like lightening and that was the last thing Voldemort saw before death claimed him.

The children were left marked: Harrison had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and the backlash of the killing curse and shield left a star within a moon on Harley's chest, and Harold had a strange sort of 'S' on the back of his right hand. James and Lily rushed in after being awakened by Dumbledore to find Harrison asleep, Harley quietly staring at him, and Harold bawling his head off. Dumbledore was quick to conclude that Harold was the savior of the Wizarding World and that mistake caused the course of events that followed.

For the next seven years Harold was dotted on by James, Lily, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus while Harrison and Harley were left to take care of each other with the seldom visit from Snape who always gave them a book and said to learn how to use the bloody thing (though that was only once a year since James and he still disagreed and he even disagreed with Lily about the treatment of Harold), and the occasional help of the house elf Millie, who they would send to buy presents for each other with the money their parents, Sirius, and Remus gave them for allowance and gifts since they had no clue what their children wanted while they bought Harold anything and everything. Then, on December 23rd when Dumbledore was arriving for Christmas weekend, Harold was so excited he ran past Harrison and Harley at the top of the stairs, tripped, and crashed down to the bottom, breaking his wrist. Dumbledore swore that he had seen Harrison put his foot out and Harley push him to trip Harold and even though Harold insisted he tripped on his own, and James and Lily believed Dumbledore. On Christmas Eve, they had Harrison and Harley pack some clothes, their favorite toy, a story book, and apparated them to an orphanage in America called "Lennox House" and left them.

For the next six years, Harrison and Harley lived in the orphanage run by a sweet old lady and her creeper abusive grandson, often going hungry for the lack of food, with cuts and bruises from various beatings, terrified of getting caught for theft to survive, learning how to pick locks to escape if caught, and learning that they weren't exactly normal. Harrison had a sort of shield that would burst from his body when he was afraid or tried to control it and was able to talk to snakes while Harley soon came to develop an unnatural agility, strength, heightened senses, elongating nails **(A/N: think Halle Berry's Catwoman in the agility, strength, cat-likeness and senses)** and had a black cat tail that would appear on whim or at times of stress and her ears shifted to a cats when she had the tail. They joked it was like their favorite toys, Harrison had a miniature knight that's charm to sword fight on command had long worn off while Harley had a stuffed blue winged cat named Brygun after the Norse Goddess Freyjas chariot puller. Then, when they were fifteen a man by the name of Charles Xavier and a woman called Ororo Munroe came and told them they were mutants-proving it by Xavier changing the mind of Vivian's grandson-and wizards and that if they wanted, they could come and study witchcraft and wizardry as well as control of their powers at Xavier's School for the Gifted. They readily accepted and soon after were un-officially adopted by Ororo and studied hard to make their mother proud and eventually became head of their class and joined the Quidditch team, Harley as the Seeker and Harry as the Keeper and yet still managed to become known as the "twin terrors" with their pranking skills and seemingly endless in-sync speeches.

For the next two years, they lived a good life and made friends with several people. Harry started to date Rogue-seeing he was the only one who could touch her with his shield protecting him, they were literally made for each other- and Harley dated the gentle, quiet giant, Piotr and he helped her through her manifesting a power of growing black angel wings out of her back. They were living a happy life with a mother figure in Storm and a father figure in Logan until Stryker raided the mansion while Storm, Piotr, Harry, and Scott were on a mission. Most of the students and teachers escaped except for Harley, Bobby, Siren, and Wolfsbane. Stryker experimented on them and soon found out that Harley would be able to have the admantium operation which he injected into her after Logan's healing ability, before Magneto, Mystique, Logan, and Scott broke in to save Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, and the X-Students. Dr. Hank McCoy, or Beast to some but to Harley always and forever "Dr. Fuzzy!" concluded the admantium gave her admantium bones, claws **(A/N: like Lady Deathstrike in X movie)** and admantium retractable wings which was amazing was that she could actually manipulate and produce more admantium, however, with Logan's healing ability forced upon her, she would never physically grow past the age of seventeen roughly since her growth hormones were being affected. This made Harley furious since she would forever be stuck at the height of 5'1" with a boyfriend who was still growing and already at 6'4", but Piotr assured her that he would always love her small size and reminded her that he would stop aging around twenty and had only two years left till he was twenty.

For the next three years Harley developed her skills and mutations, focusing more on those then her sorcery since she was a mediocre witch-besides her many premonitions inherited from her birth father's great aunt, Herbology, and Potions-when she was an omega level mutant and earned the code-name "Cait Sith", for the darkness of her hair and extra appendages, circular white scar on her chest, cat-like abilities, and graduation to the X-Men **(A/N: Looks like a young Rose McGowan with the Potter hair and Evans eye color)**. Piotr also proposed to her and they were officially fiancés. Harry on the other hand surpassed all the witches and wizards in America and started training defense and oddly enough, music for both required control of the entire body and became known as the "Vindicator" for he protected everyone fiercely and hunted down wrong doers **(A/N: Picture Harry as Matt Bomer's Neal Caffery from White Collar only with green eyes and black hair…same dress style-even hats- and mannerisms in speech, romance, and the occasional illegal activity)**. After four years of dating, had married Rogue and was happily training her with her powers continuously and romancing her. All was happy…then came that fateful day when Xavier announced that with the Wizarding War in Europe, many buildings that housed wizards were destroyed and since Xavier's school was the largest both on the outside with three hundred acres and inside-thanks to so many enlargement charms and several add ons-the American ministry asked Xavier to house all of the Wizards that needed a place to stay and meet during the war and informed the students that America was no longer a neutral country but siding with the questionable "Light." The wizards would arrive within a week and Harrison and Harley exchanged glances, both wondering if the family that had forgotten and shunned them from so long ago would be with the many wizards coming…they were not looking forward to a sure to be reunion.

Harold learned not to ask where Harrison and Harley were after almost a year after their absence. It made his father mad and mother agitated. Two years after their absence his father informed him that he was now the heir to the Potter fortune. He knew it was wrong, so terribly wrong and didn't understand why no one had listened to him when they told him he had simply tripped over his own feet so many years ago and instead listened to Dumbledore who hadn't even witnessed the incident. He learned not to trust the old man at an early age and hid it well. He had hoped to see his siblings at Hogwarts when he went but they weren't there. That meant that either they had attended another school, that Dumbledore had scratched them off the Hogwarts list, or that they were squibs and if he remembered correctly, he was usually praised for Harry's magic or Harley's gifts of everlasting flowers that were most defiantly made with magic.

At Hogwarts he was constantly belittled by Severus Snape until he proved himself in potions by passing with an Excellent continuously, stalked by the two youngest Weasley's whom he immensely disliked because unlike his brothers who tried their hardest to make something of himself, relied on being the "oldest friend of Harold Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived" rather than doing his own work, and Ginny Weasley continuously tried to slip him love potions or steal his hair or trash to sniff and try to learn more of him. They both even tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team where Harold was Seeker since his first year even though first years were not suppose to be allowed and he wasn't all that good (he was sure Dumbledore did something to make everyone think he was good). Also, it seemed no one had even heard of his brother and sister, not even remembering he was a triplet. The only part of Hogwarts he truly liked was a girl named Hermione Granger, a muggle born and outcast until Harold and she became good friends one day in the library studying for finals and hiding from the noise of the castle, and in Harold's case, from those evil damned twinkling eyes of the headmaster.

In Harold's first year the headmaster hid the Sorcerers Stone in the castle and it was nearly stolen by one of Moldy-shorts lankies. Harold knew the Headmaster had wanted him to fight and protect it but he made a resolve not to fall for the old mans delusional schemes.

Second year the Chamber of secrets was opened by his little Weasley fan-girl stalker and he, again, did nothing…at least not until Hermione was petrified and then he went and bought the necessary potion from an apothecary in Diagon Alley and stayed by her side the rest of the year.

Third year there was a breakout at Azkaban and over twenty Voldemort supporters escaped. All were captured but that rat Peter Pettigrew who continued to evade the ministry. Hermione had helped by illegally lending her time turner to Snape who was under disguise of the Polyjuice Potion and captured most of them.

Fourth year the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held and Cedric Diggory killed after being put under the imperious curse by the imposter Moody to get blood from Harold and a note stating Voldemort returned was sent back with the body and Harold discovered he was a mutant with the power over shadows.

The ministry were idiots and in Fifth year, a woman named Umbridge (referred to as Um-Bitch) was put in charge of Hogwarts and caused trouble for anyone who supported the idea and for anyone with magical creature blood in their veins-including Harold for being a mutant and all the other mutant student's- until she was put into St. Muggos by a centaur herd.

Sixth year Snape became DADA's teacher and terrorized the students by his mass duel practices. Harold was always annoyed by Slughorn, the Potion's Professor, who wanted him as his 'Champion Student'. He even went so far as to try to bribe Harold with a Flexi Felix Potion which made the user lucky. He also learned that he was a mutant with the ability to morph any item into what he wished.

Seventh year he was nearly forced to hunt for Horcruxes by Dumbledore until his mother said no and refused to waver her decision. Then the year after he graduated and married Hermione, the Wizarding World was plunged into war- All but America who remained neutral- and when he was twenty and Hogwarts was destroyed, America became sided with the light and offered the Baltic, Russian, English, French, Asian, and Spanish light Wizarding and Mutant communities a safe-heaven at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. He remembered that it was in America and all he could do was pray that he could find his brother and sister again.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one and yes, I am so screwing with a mixture of X-Men Comics, Cartoon, and Movies, and Harry Potter story line to where it isn't even funny but I hope you found it intriguing and want more! If so, please review~!**


	2. A Most Interesting Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**A Most Interesting Reunion**

When Dumbledore collected all the wizards that inhabited Europe still for-around seven hundred at most because of the number already in America- to mass apperate, he made a speech of how the American system was faulty and not to be shocked that magical creatures were considered to be on the same level as humans so not to show prejudice or resent… He was mostly staring at the Malfoy's and Zanbini's but it went for everyone. They didn't want to insult the American Ministy considering they were saving everyone's asses.

After an American Auror apparated them, they found themselves in a huge ballroom, larger then the Ministy's floo entrance, with a circle of nine smaller chandeliers surrounding a larger chandelier on the ceiling. A pleasantly English accent greeted them; "Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted." An older bald man in a wheelchair, an African-American woman with white hair and cobalt eyes, and a tall Caucasian man with brown hair and neat red glasses stood in a large entry-way. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, founder of this institute, it's a pleasure to meet you all and have your company here." He moved forward and gestured to the other two, "My I present Ororo Munroe and Scott Summers, two of my oldest students, now my oldest teachers besides myself and a few others." He shook Dumbledore's hand and smiled but had a calculating look in his eyes.

"Fine to meet you as well. I am Professor Dumbledore and," he pulled Harold up rather forcefully into a side hug, pulling him away from Hermione, "this is Harold Evans Potter, the boy who lived."

Harold gave Dumbledore a sideways glare as he shook Xavier's hand as his parents came forward importantly introducing themselves as he pulled Hermione to him and waited for his parents finished and introduced his wife happily before his mother cut in, "Hermione is pregnant, can you believe?" She flipped her hair back as Harold shook his head, "He'll be as famous as his father."

"Well congratulations Harold, Hermione, children are such joys." Mrs. Munroe spoke, cutting off his mother's ramblings.

Harold smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Munroe, they really are."

Scott grinned, "Yep, I remember when my Kaylee was born…anyway I think we're a bit off-"

Professor Xavier interrupted with a laugh, "Scott, do get the door, this is something you will want to see."

A loud knock echoed right when Scott reached the door when people realized it wasn't a ballroom but an entry-way of a large mansion…larger then the Potter's or Zanbini's. Scott opened the door and a squad of American Aurors wearing navy suits and red ties, came in with a man who looked astonishingly like James Potter but more like a young Andrew Potter, James' father who was standing behind James, wearing a three piece grey suit with black lining and matching fedora. A commotion happened behind the wizards and they saw a group of people-most likely mutant students and teachers given the ages-gathered at the top of the grand staircases watching.

"Ah, gentleman. What did young Harry do to upset you?"

A man with a defined air about him stepped forward, "Mister Harrison Munroe and his sister were in the history files room with your supposed permission to copy certain files, only we have no record of them checking in."

"Well yes I believe I did give Harrison and Harley explicit orders to go in unnoticed and since the Minister has given the both of them full access to all files and experiment information along with myself, I believed there would be no problem with them doing some research."

The Auror nodded and the squad aroundHarrisonmoved back as he went to uncuff him but Harry smiled and walked past him as he handed him the cuffs that had been supposedly holding him. "Thanks chief." He said as he walked to Ororo Munroe and stood beside her as the Auror spluttered.

"Wh-how were you able to unlock these? They're the full proof Magical Meadiless Cuffs!"

Harry smirked at him after saying "Hello mother" to Ororo. "Well someone lied to you sir…see there isn't a type of bind I can't get out of." **(A/N: Harry's voice has a slight country twang with a hint of English accent)**

The man sighed, "Well we need to go get your sister out of solitary confinement now."

"I was Purrrrrrrrrrrrr-fectly able to frrrrreee myself you know." A sultry feminine voice came…from above. Everyone looked up and the visitors gasped in awe at the sight.

A young woman had came through a skyscraper wearing very revealing leather clothes **(A/N: Harley's outfit is like Halle Barry's in the bra-type top and gloves-minus the diamond claws-but with thick diamond stands being the X over the stomach and the same pants, shoes, and whip but Michele Pfeiffer's costume in the black faux leather and white stitching at seams, but mask like the one Berry wore during the jewelry robbery)** with a mask covering part of her face had leapt into a corner of the room and stuck out shiny silver claws and her feet on either side to slow her decent and slightly threw her weight side to side to maximize and minimize the pressure put on the sides before halfway down she sprung from the wall and twisted her body until she landed on all fours next to the Head Auror and passed him to stand between Harrison and Xavier, her hips swaying and wild black hair swishing. "I am Purrrrr-fectly fine. Like Harrrrrrison, no bind can hold me…Hello grandfather." She bent and placed a kiss on Xavier's cheek.

The Auror sighed, "How you managed to get pass the goblins and dragons I will never know." and he shook his head, "Really! Our maximum security is unbreakable until now!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as the Potter's stared at their forgotten children and Harold grinned in happiness at seeing his brother and sister again, "Harrison and Harley Potter," the European people gasped-they had forgotten of the other Potter children. "it's a pleasure to see you again, why no hello to me and your family?"

Harrisonlifted an eyebrow, "We did say hello to our mother and grandfather as our father is away on a mission; and sir, that title is incorrect. The Potters are not mine or Harley's family, they did magically and muggly disown us so you will find no Harrison James Potter or Harley Lillian Potter on the Potter family trees. We have a loving family and are known as Harrison James Munroe-Howlette **(A/N: I forgot to put in chapter one that after Logan and Storm married, they officially adopted the two) **and Harley Lillian Munroe-Howlette, thank you very much. We will say hello to our old blood brother Harold and his lovely wife though." He finished smiling as a red head with white streaks came down the stairs and hugged him as he shook Harold's and Hermione's hand, "Harold, Miss Hermione," he took Hermione's hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, "It's a pleasure. May I introduce my own wife Anna-Marie." he turned to his wife with an apologetic smile, "Love, I'm sorry I missed our second wedding anniversary dinner but as you can see I was detained. I did acquire a lovely gift though."

He looked over at the Head Auror and the man began to search his pockets before Harley stepped forward smiling mischievously, "Looking forrrrrr this?" she tossed a velvet box at Harry and he pocketed it, ignoring the Auror's splutterings and incoherent sentences; "I'll give it to you later when we're alone love."

He smiled pleasantly and turned to Xavier, "Grandfather, have you shown our guests where they will be staying?"

Xavier smiled, "No, I was going to have your mother and Scott show them around."

Harry smiled as Harley reached up and removed her mask, showing her bright cat-like green eyes outlined in the Egyptian style in a soft charcoal color. "Hello Harrrold, A pleasure Herrrrmione. Now if you excuse me I must find my fiancé beforrrre…my worrrrk tonight." She purred and bowed before pivoting around, playing with her whip, using it as a jump-rope to skip away **(A/N: Much like Michelle Pfeiffer's playful side of her Catwoman)**. She was skipping happily before she paused and slowly turned, staring into the distance, "London bridge is falling down, falling down-"she began singing but far too slowly for the normal jovial beat and Professor Xavier quickly called for a boy to turn on the radio to London's KLX **(A/N: IDK English radios, jus go with it)**.

"-somehow a bomb was attached to the main entrances and middles of the walkways inTowerBridge. Police are working now to disarm the bomb but there is an invisible force field around the bridge, we suspect mutant activity-"

"That's enough." Xavier sighed as the radio went silent and rubbed his eyes, "What did you see Harley?"

She giggled crazily…a disturbing sound as she twirled around in a ballet spin, clapping her hands, "Two by Two! Hands of Blue! Set a Bomb! Make go Boom! Blocked by Court! Pawn of Voldemort!" She laughed outright at the shock of the Europeans and continued dancing before slowing to a skip as Harrison slowly lead her away.

"You must forgive Harley, has her reasons." Xavier said carefully.

"Has her reasons!" Lily Potter burst out, "She said you-know-who's name! She's mad! I am happy she's no longer my daughter! Insanity like that! She could be a spy for _him_!"

A bolt of lighting struck close to where Lily stood and Ororo lived up to her name Storm not just in the way of her powers but in the fierceness she protected her daughter's honor. "Several years ago _my daughter_ was kidnapped, tortured and experimented on by a man who viewed her as his personal _plaything_; her body was his personal _playground._" Her voice was dangerously calm as the Europeans watched the now white-eyed woman control the bursts of electric shock in her hands, "So I advise you not to speak, _Mrs. Potter, _about what you are completely ignorant of! You gave up your rights to judge her or Harrison long ago. Also, to quote Shakespeare 'what is in a name'? Voldemort is not even on Hitler or Mao's level of evil and yet you fear him. How many people has he killed? 27. How many did Hitler kill? Over 6 million. Voldemort is not that dangerous." The electricity on her hands stopped but her eyes still crackled with it as she stared at the Potter family and Dumbledore, "I'll also advise you to not insult your hosts and fellow teachers either for the sake of common curtsey." She turned on her heel calling for the French and Russian/Baltic Wizards to follow her to the south wing and they did without question, cheering on the inside of how she had managed to put down Lily Potter; the woman had become insufferable over the years.

Professor Xavier chuckled on the inside at Ororo's actions towards the Potters. Try as he might, he could never forgive parents who abandoned their kids no matter the reason unless it truly was so they would have a better life. "Scott, take the rest of our guests and show them to their rooms." Scott nodded an affirmative and silently led the English, Spanish, and German wizard to the west wing, to disgusted with the way Lily had acted to her old daughter and son. Harold wasn't bad but the rest…well, Scott was happy they were now Ororo's…and evenLogan's children now.

Professor X looked at the top of the stairs at his students, _'Good night children.'_ he sent them and chuckled at their scrambles before looking up at the stars. _Yes…today was a most interesting reunion._

**REVIEW! 3**

**BTW, totally barrowed from Firefly!**


	3. The First Morning

**Chapter 3**

**The First Day**

An alarm sounded through all the teenage Xavier students' minds at 5:15 am, waking them for their 5:30-7:30 training session before a eight o'clock breakfast. Draco Malfoy, known as Quicksilver to his fellow mutants was the first at the danger room session beside Scott, or Cyclops, excited to train again for the first time since summer. Most of the magical community thought that Malfoy went on raids with Voldemort and did his biding over the summer when he was actually in America, training his super speed. He could now stop literally on a dime that was placed on a floor at an unknowing position after he starts running to train his control. Now he was a teacher with Scott and Piotr during Danger Room Sessions. What shocked him was that Magneto and the Brotherhood were also staying at Xavier's to aid in this war, than were planning on returning to their old habits after Voldemort was defeated. After half the students were saved by Colossus and himself, Scott called time and the alarm for 7:30 rang, waking up the guests for breakfast as it was explained to them last night by an angry Scott and tense Ororo.

At breakfast, the Hogwarts guests were the last to arrive, Harold and Hermione were right on time at eight like instructed if they actually wanted to eat a breakfast prepared for them. Anyone later than eight twenty had to make their own meal as the house elves in America were servants that came to cook and left after the meals were served; everyone washed their own dishes and such to learn some house keeping as to not grow lazy. The Hogwarts students barely made it on time and after they were all seated, a window on the third story height in the dinning hall was shoved open and Harley, wearing her mask and carrying a bulging black messenger bag, swung in and gracefully latched onto a beam, swinging herself around to a flip and landed on the beam, walking over to where the large teacher table was and leaped down, landing with her feet on the back and seat of one of the four seats Ororo had informed the guest teachers were taken by teachers at the institute, next to Snape and across from Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius, balancing and slided down to a seating position as she took her bag and set it on the table, the contents spilling out onto the table. Jewels, some separate and some on strands of silver and gold, covered the table in her little personal space as she purred, running her hands over them. James, Sirius, and Remus stared in shock.

"What is _that_?" Sirius asked after choking down his orange juice, nearly breaking into a coughing fit.

She looked at him with bored eyes, "My gaining's of business last night... I am one of the most famous and passionate…jewel collectorrrrs in the worrrrld after all." She lifted up a strand of beautiful fresh water pearls, running them across her face carelessly before setting them down, reaching to a large blood ruby surrounded by dark jade and round, even, saltwater pearls, purring happily as the little boy from the night before who had turned on the radio, blinked and turned on the TV. In breaking news a woman wearing the same clothes as Harley was, kicking jewel thieves asses apparently, at one point she leapt from a wall and landed on a mans body as he tried to assault her and used him as a skate board, knocking his head into a wall before grabbing one of their bags and putting jewels in.

"You're a JEWEL THIEF?" James roared, leaping up, Remus and Sirius following in suit. "Have you no morals?" they asked in unison, glaring down at her as she tried on a diamond ring.

"Hahaha! Heeheehee!" She giggled, "Don't make me laugh! Oh wait! Too late!" She cackled madly, gaping between breathes she asked, "A lecture on morals from you? One who abandons their kids?" She through her head back, laughing a genuine laugh, "Oh that is rich!"

A grunt interrupted her laughter as Harry, with wildly messy hair dressed in green pajama pants and a white wife-beater and Anna-Marie sitting next to him in similar attire but in red pants, not green. Her hair tied back in a bun, showing the multiple heart diamond linked necklace. Harley wrinkled her nose, "Couldn't ya'll have at least showered after morning-sex?"

Rogue blushed and Harry stuck his tongue out at her- reaching for the coffee. Sirius and James spat out their orange juice in shock at what Harley said as a poof of smoke covered the room. When settling, it showed everyone different colors:

Black hair=bright school bus yellow

Brown hair=grey blue

Blonde hair=sea foam green

White hair-neon green

Raid hair=fucia

Freckles=navy blue

White skin=puke green

Tanned skin=neon yellow

Pale black skin=dark purple

Dark black skin=hot pink

Teeth=neon orange

Whites of eyes=dark coal grey

Pupils=red

Brown iris=pale lavender

Green iris=beige

Blue iris=pale pink

Black iris=white

"Harry, Harley." Xavier said looking across the table at them, humor evident on his face.

They turned to her, (Harley is bold, Harry italic) "Who?"_ "Us?" _"Really Professor," _"you think" _"that we did" _"it even though"_ "we're responsible adults and" _"teachers might I add?"_

"_**Oh how you wound us?"**_ they finished grinning in unison. Everyone who had ever met the Weasley twins stared at them. They tagged teamed as good, if not better, than Fred and George.

"Professor Munroe, did you grade my essay on the comparison of the emotion enhancer potion and the amplifying thoughts potion?" A girl with puke green, navy spotted skin and fucia hair asked.

"Yes Sirrrren, it was verrry interrrresting idea of how the thought amplifierr potion is an emotion enhancerrr potion as well; however, I think you put too much in people being able to figure out thoughts that come and go in a millisecond can dwell so much that theirrr emotions arrre enhanced for only that one thought when they have endless possibilities hitting them. Unforrrtunately I had to give you a 73 for a lack of perrrsuasiveness. Howeverrr, if you could ever make a better argument, I would considerrr changing your grrrade. Now don't forrrget we are prracticing and experrrimenting on the Wolfsbane potion in class, so read up on it missy."

"You are the potions teacher at this facility? You are Dr. H. Munroe?" Snape required as the colors that changed everyone slowly faded back and showed his pale white skin and black onyx hair.

Harley's head snapped to face him and an infectious grin spread across her face as her eyes lit up with recognition, "You're Prrrofessorrr Severrrus Snape! I loved your paperrr on the disadvantages to long-term health using potions rrrepeatedly for blood and mind manipulation for health and sanity. Especially the Wolfsbane potion as to it effects both the mind and body. You're the one that made me start my research on the manipulation of the Wolfsbane potion to make it a perrrmanent cure."

"Your work is inspiring millions out in the world, your own work influenced my work on the skele-gro potion, in fa-"

"WEREWOLF!" Several stupid English wizards, including Lily, were trying to capture Wolfsbane, or Rahne, in her wolf form, leaping onto the table next to Harley as Oz **(A/N: From Buffy! 3!)**, and Mallory, students who were actually true werewolves, leapt up, changing into their wolf form and running in-between the idiot Order members and Wolfsbane as she transformed into her human self as Harry let his shield out and around them as Harley quickly flipped over the table in front of Wolfsbane to protect the angry and frightened redhead.

"What, may I ask, do you think you are doing attacking **my coworker of this school**?" She asked in her deadliest voice as her claws extended to their full length and she smiled, showing her razor-sharp teeth.

"You have a free werewolf running around this school and the Order of the Phoenix can't accept that!" Lily Potter yelled, her harsh tones making several people wince.

"What a hypocrrritical perrrson! One of the memberrrs of the Orrrderrr, and an old frrriend of yourrr husband's is a werewolf, correct?"

"How do you know that!" Sirius yelled standing up, drawing his wand, "That's classified information!"

"He was my Godfatherrr for seven yearrrs and although he neverrr acted verrry fatherrrly, I did figure it out from his visits during the full moon dumbass." Harley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "And Rahne Sinclair is not a werewolf, she is a werechild, born of two were wolf parents."

"That," said Lily, smirking in triumph, "is illegal. Your friend here shouldn't be alive."

"Not quite Mrs. Potter," Harry said as he angrily watched what was happening, grabbing a cup of coffee "in America it is legal. We do not find people unfit for parenthood because they're a bit different, isn't that right Professor Remus?" He asked.

Remus flinched, "That is correct." He said slowly, staring at Rahne, as if trying to comprehend something.

"Wolfsbane herrre is helping me searrrch for a way to make the wolfsbane potion perrrmanent orrr at least long lasting. Werrrechildren are able to trrransform at will and keep their sanity at all times of the month, even durrring the full moon. Why do you think these two arrre able to trrransform now? We tested the potion and for the past yearrr and a half it has showed no side effects." Harley hissed out, "Plus she is one of the teacherrrs at this school so I suggest you hold your tongue and your animosity against her back. You may loose your safe-haven herrre if you cannot respect us. It was one of the deals you made to not cause any trouble herrre." She said as Professor Xavier rolled up to them, Professor Dumbledore following.

"I am afraid, Mrs. Potter, that you have no right to attack anyone in this building. I could have you arrested right here."

"Professor Xavier, **you** were the one who didn't inform us of your students'… conditions." Professor Dumbledore said, thinking he had won the upper hand.

"Yeah, well here in America, we are viewed equally and already told you that "magical creatures", as you call them, are equal here and an act like that would be breaking one to eighteen American Ministry racial laws." Xavier said, looking up at Dumbledore as though he was looking down on him.

When Dumbledore looked like he was about to reply with something incredibly unpleasant, the doors opened and Draco Malfoy, Victor Krum and Piotr Rasputin, the large 7'1" giant of a man came in and Piotr instantly went to Harley, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she murmered "Hello love" looking much happier than she had moments before and she spotted Draco, "Hi Draco! How was the session?"

Draco smiled as he nodded to his parents, happy that they were staying more than a summer, no matter the cause. "It went beautifully, after all, I was the one who designed this one." He said smirking as he ran and appeared by Professor Snape, "Godfather," He nodded, as he sat.

Dumbledore and the Potter's looked on in shock. Draco MALFOY of all people was a teacher? Unacceptable.

"How is it that Mr. Malfoy, a Deatheater, is a teacher at such a school Miss. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Because he isn't one. How he came here is his own personal story he can chose to tell or not. I'm not a Potter sir. Are you always so rude?"

Dumbledore was sure of one thing: Miss Harley Munroe was trouble and a thorn in his side.

**A/N:**

**Me-takes out wand and hits computer, "I SOLOMLY SWEAR TO HAVE A SEXY ANGRY LOGAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!" The story elongates and the next chapter is ready (not really, just an outline now)! But**

**reviews make happy authors...click it. You know you wanna see Logan and help save me from hundreds of dollars on depression pills, if not I'll be more depressed and it'll be a never ending cycle.**

**Oh! How do you like Harley?**


	4. Threats and Mistakes

**Chapter 4**

**Threats and Mistakes**

Harley looked around annoyed then saw the clock; jumping up she swung and hit Harry on the head yelling, "Get up! They'll be here soon!" before apperating away. Harry groaned and grabbed another piece of bacon and kissed Rogue on the cheek before doing the same. Ororo chuckled at the sight before she excused herself to tend the greenhouse.

Rogue rolled her eyes, ignoring James and Lily Potter sitting directly across from her, glaring at her and nudging Sirius to do the same and trying to get Remus to join before realizing he was deep in thought about something else, before glancing at Snape, "You're Prof. Severus Snape?"

Snape glanced at her, calculating, "I am."

Anne-Marie smiled, "Well Ah'd like ta thank ya fah takin' care of mah Harry and Harley when they were lil. Dey still have de Firs' Yea Potions book ya gave them their las' week wit their family. They managed ta sneak out der las' one an' only Christmas present of that year an' opened it at de orphanage."

Snape arched an eyebrow, "Really? Then why did she act as though she didn't know me?"

"Uh-huh. They don' like talkin' 'bout der past but they love talkin' 'bout you… You're de only one they can talk of 'sides their brother, Harold… they hate everythin' else o' der past. 'Specially der las' year an' Harley's magic flowers an' Harry's color changin'… then de orphanage was 'ell. They were wonderin' 'ow you'd act if they called ya Uncle Sev like de use ta."

"Harley, mon ami, y Harry, le garcon?" a red eyed man who was passing asked.

"Yeah Cajun. Who else? We don' have orphans from orphanages like them 'ere 'sides them an' de others who don' have family never been in an orphanages." Rogue sighed.

"I t'ink dat de place de were at weren't an orphanage. More like de slave house o' de bastard abusive den a kids 'ome." Remy said as he and a little girl about 6 who seemingly appeared out of thin air with white hair, soft brown eyes and pale crème skin sat next to him nodding seriously.

A resounding pop rang through the air as Harley reappeared in navy skinny jeans and a white, formfitting turtleneck and navy blue converse; on the back of her turtleneck was her last name "Munroe-Howlette" and the number "666" on the back, carrying a _Lighting Strike_;the fastest broom known to the world, 1.5 times faster than the _Firebolt. _Harry appeared next to her, hair wet and somewhat combed, still messy slightly but still looked amazing, falling into his bright green eyes, wearing the same outfit as Harley, the same name on the back but with "1200". Now the Potters and anyone who didn't know Harley and Harry would claim Harley was trying to imply she was the devil but anyone who know would know that was not the only reason but that she was born at 6:66am on July 30th Harry was born at 12:00am. They simply went with the time they were born, admittedly, Harley loved being 666 since her parents referred to her as the devil child and she wanted to live up to being known as the "Devil Seeker" of the American Quidditch Team.

Harley kissed Piotr on the cheek and smacked Remy and Rogue on the back of the head, saying in a sing-song voice "You shouldn't talk about people behind their back!"

Harry laughed and sat next to Rogue, nuzzling her, "Hello love." and kissed her on the cheek "How did you enjoy my surprise last night?"

Marie smiled, "We'll the picnic was a wondehful meal of mah favorite foods, de wine an' chocolate strawberries while ya played meh that song was a good touch. All in all it was perfect."

Harley laughed as she skipped by Harry, "Told ya!" and continued on to the fridge before slowing and singing in the same voice as London Bridge but perhaps not dark but rather cheerful, "Dance to your daddy, My lil' baby. Dance to your daddy, My lil' lamb" before breaking off and looking at Harry and the little girl next to him and the Cajun with a wide, childish smile, "Wolfie is back! Waiting for the cubs to attack. Let's not disappoint. Let's go in joint!" before dancing off with the girl running after her and Harry following in a relaxed but eager stride to the back entrance of the kitchen.

The door opened as they reached it and the two girls leapt on the man that came in. Harry laughed as the stocky, animalistic man with wolf-like hair, wearing a leather jacket, wife-beater, and jeans, carrying a canvas army bag on his back that fell with a heavy thud as he caught the two. "What have my two half-pints been up to?" He asked.

"Theft and teaching daddy. What else?" Harley asked smirking as she kissed him on the cheek and skipped around and grabbed his bag effortlessly, "Now sit down! I'm cooking!"

"Daddy I was able to fully transform!" The little girl said after laughing at Harley.

"Really…well Darlin', were you a Husky like I thought or a wolf like your momma thought?" He asked, shifting her to his hip, smiling at her as he grabbed Harry for a usual father-son hug.

"A white Husky." The girl said giggling as he kissed her cheek, sideburns tickling her.

"That's good. What about you son? Heard you got to tango with the Auror Agents again." The man said smirking.

"They just don't like me when I'm not presenting what they want on a silver platter with a label on it." Harry sighed in a playful tone.

"Like when you captured that Lestrange guy and hung him on the ministry building, upside-down, unconscious, in his boxers taped up with his snapped wand with a note saying "Here's the bastard you've been looking for."?"

"Precisely." Harry said with a smirk and nod.

"Daddy we all missed you so much! Tell us about it!" The little girl begged.

"Missed you too cub, but where's your mama?" He asked, sniffing the air much in the same way a dog or wolf would to test the air and catch a scent.

"In the secret garden; where else?" Harry asked as he reached his arms out, "Yes, I'll take LeeAnn, you go find mother. She's waiting."

The wild man was passed LeeAnn to Harry when James and Lily Potter had to comment, "So you're the one that adopted those brats." Lily remarked as Harold did a facepalm thinking _'Not again…Merlin they are so conceited!'_

The man looked the Potters over with disgust, "So ya'll are the bastards that would rather have children beaten by strangers rather than loved by those that knew them…oh wait, you didn't know them because you ignored them." he growled while approaching them. Then he grinned, "I hate people like you…throwing away their children when they could still love and support them." He put his hand on James' shoulder and they heard a _skint_ sound as three, long, metal claws slowly grew out of his other hand and leaned down to growl in his ear…everyone watching the exchange in shock, "Or, maybe you're just scum. You gave up the right to be called good parents and the right to judge other parents and children in general when you did that…don't piss us off. We don't like false, hypocritical judges." He stabbed an apple with his claws and started chewing as Harley danced up to with a platter **(A/N: Yes, a big ass platter since Logan needs so much food). **

The platter was laden with food…eggs, sausages, bacon, hashbrowns, and eight fat pancakes stacked high, syrup drizzled over them. She handed it to him smiling, "You know, mother said something incredibly similar last night when they commented on one of my…moments… after having a premonition. Something I inherited from Aurora Potter," she shifted her gaze to stare at the ones she once called her parents as behind her at a separate table, her first grandfather Andrew Potter gasped at the mention of his beloved departed wife's name and skill and James gasped at his and his wife's own stupidity-after all, seers may not be powerful in normal magic but they had their own types of power that greatly benefitted those they were around and since all three of his children had a chance to inherit it, he did a dumbass move, Harley smirked as she saw his face change to a pasty color, "something they couldn't take away, even with the disowning."

Harley grinned like the Cheshire Cat when a series of pops happened in the adjoining room. "Well daddy, go find mom and plant one on her, take your breakfast, now shoo! Harry and I have practice. We'll leave LeeAnn with Kitty and Bobby-boy." She laughed as her father kissed her on the head, took the platter and left with a final threatening glare towards the Potters who were currently doing the perfect imitation of goldfish.

Harry grabbed his and Harley's broom as a loud voice boomed into the kitchen as twelve other people dressed like them came in, "You'd better be ready for practice Howlettes! Today is the last day we have to practiced before our game against the Brazilian Bestial Beasts tomorrow!" The speaker said excitedly.

Everyone gasped as one of the South American transfer students at Hogwarts said excitedly, "It's Tim Gemcity! Captain of the American Quidditch team! Now I remember where I've seen those uniforms and heard those names before! Harley Howlette is the youngest professional Seeker, starting at the age of fourteen, beating Krum by a year and a half! And Harrison Howlette the youngest Keeper, starting with Harley and is the reserve seeker for when she's hurt!"

James Potter groaned as Sirius slapped him on the back hissing, "James! Did you hear that? Your Quidditch skills did get passed down, just to the wrong kids!"

James buried his face in his hands, for the first time considering what exactly he had done thirteen years ago in depth for the first time.

**Okay! How do you like it and what did you like or dislike about it?**

**I have yet to pick a name for the American Quidditch team, I have a couple of ideas and would like your input.**

**American Avengers **

**(since I'm a comic book nerd and now that the Avenger movie is being made, those that didn't know about the comics are acting like they are the biggest fans but I still wanna express my fandom though people will associate me with the idiots out there)**

**American Ahuizotls **

**(Ahuizhotl (or Ahuizoti) is a legendary creature in Aztec culture. Meaning 'water oppossum', also called Sun Dog, the Ahuizoti is a vicious, savage predator. It resembles a medium-sized dog with a monkey's paws and a human hand at the end of its tail. The creature has also been described as otter-like with five hands, one on it's tail and capable of manipulation. The Ahuizoti was a feared creature supposed to live in or near water. It drags people and fishermen under the water using the hand on his tail. It would eat only their eyes, teeth, and nails.)**

**C) Whatever you suggest  
><strong>


	5. Mission Briefings and Regrets

**Chapter 5**

**Assignment**

Harry turned his head as he heard Sirius remark, "Wrong kids?" He hissed **(A/N: No, not in parseltongue)**, his eyes narrowing, "Well so sorry that we even disappoint you after you rid yourselves of us terrible devil children!" and stormed out, tugging Harley behind him.

She just shook her head at the Potter's and Sirius and sighed sadly before grinning, wrenching her hand out of Harrison's grasp and ran over to Tim Gemcity, clutching her broom in one hand, yelling "You'rre it Timmy-Gemmy!" as she smacked her captain on his back and leapt onto her broom, flying upside-down, laughing at everyone's expression.

The team however grinned and ran towards the door as they mounted their brooms and followed the twins who were both chasing a snitch, equally matched in talents.

"GO AVENGERS!" The cry from several American students cheered.

Piotr frowned at the Potter's, ignoring the rushes of students with a free second period to go outside and watch the training. "Don't hurt my Harley, or my brother." he growled before he walked over to some of the younger students yelling, "Activity Time!" and laughed as he was buried under a swarm of kids crawling all over him.

"Hey, if ya'll are like, done wallowing in self pity I'm suppose to show you where you're DADA classroom is." The girl, Kitty, said to James Potter with LeeAnn on her hip, "So you like, better get your first period class together to follow you. Don't worry, I'll be showing everyone in your class where their next period room is today since I was released from my X-duties today." She said grinning, letting LeeAnn down to chase after Piotr and the other kids.

James, Remus, and Sirius gathered all of the third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors for their DADA class. Other teachers were gathering and Remus noted that a different Xavier student lead different teachers around to the classrooms, everyone was in perfect rows, ready to be shown out after thirty minuets of confusion when there was a bang and the doors opened. A U.S. army colonel was there flanked by several officers, "Colonel Phillips," **(A/N: I couldn't resist, I love Tommy Lee Jones characters and Colonel Chester Phillips from Captain America is no exception!)** A big, blue man called, "what are you doing here?"

"Dr. McCoy! Where is my LTC? I have the final details of her mission straight from the president."

"Lieutenant Colonel Howlette is practicing for the Quidditch game. Just a moment." The large blue man, Dr. McCoy, called "HARLEY!"

"What are you yelling for Doc? I'm right here." Everyone looked up. Harley was looking in from one of the skylights, head hanging down though an opened section.

"Howlette! Get your skinny ass down here!" Phillips yelled.

"I knew you where staring at my butt yesterday Phillips!"

"You're not my type." Phillips deadpanned, "No get down here. I have the targets. The mission is launched tonight at zero six hundred. You'll have LT. Wallace backing you up."

Harley leapt down, keeping her broom to the side as she landed, straightening and was Phillips side in an instant, taking the folder he offered here. She opened it and glanced through before smiling, "Well, I should go get ready, am I dismissed?"

Phillips nodded, "Remember, this is the only shot we get."

Harley nodded before grabbing one of the officers, "Come on Wallace; let's get our back story straight while we prepare."

They left with the Hogwarts students and teachers looking after them, curiosity shinning in there eyes; before any of the… less sensitive students and teachers were able to ask a voice interrupted them.

"Ah, Col. Phillips!" Professor Xavier exclaimed, wheeling himself into the room, "Is Harley having the mission tonight?"

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you take the blocks off her mind. She's going to need all of her crazy self for it to cause as much trouble as possible."

Xavier nodded gravely, "I understand." He said slowly, "But do you? Her mentality has been delicate since Mr. Lennox "rented" her to the scientists and removed her amygdala **(A/N: Anyone who knows where I'm stealing Harley's mental issue from gets cookies!)**. You have to be careful about who you attach to her too. Who's the insider?"

"Bella."

Xavier smiled, "Well, she knows crazy after studying it for so long and shouldn't you all be getting to class?" He asked, raising his voice at the second half, sending the questions along everyone's thoughts as well.

Kitty grinned sheepishly while Bobby apologized, "Sorry Professor, not used to having to keep the X 'need to know' from the visitors yet since we're so use to having am immediate family setting, not a subway train of strangers." **(A/N: Yeppers, I made Bobby more poetic in this story. Deal.)**

"You need to learn to keep secrets if you want to make it anywhere in life." Phillips lectured, "Now movie it blondie! I'm sure the children do not want to be withheld from a life time of knowledge from their teachers."

"Half life actually, after all, they're not dead yet." Harley's voice came and James looked up. His baby girl was dressed in a smart suit with a short grey skirt, black lace shirt, and grey jacket with black high heels and a stylish black choker necklace with a briefcase finishing the business woman look; she was defiantly no longer a baby. "Mission details are understood." She said holding up the file and having it engulfed in flames form a 'finite incantatem' and a prod of her wand.

"Good, we have the jet leaving in 0100 for the flight to Spain. You'll meet Bella there and from there on out you're on your own."

"Okay Phillips, I'm ready, and really? Wallace as my husband?"

"He was a suitable candidate and already knows your allergies and such from being closer to your private life than the others."

"Yessir." Harley mock saluted him as Wallace came in struggling with his tie.

"Harley, can you please tie this damned thing? I can't manage to get it straight with a single knot and since you forbade a double knot..."

"Sure thing sweetie." Harley skipped over to him, looking almost laughable considering her suit, and fixed the tie before turning around and asking, "Now where's my Piotr? I need to tell him and Fred bye bye."

"I like, think he took the kids to the basketball court today." Kitty said passing Harley.

"Thanks Shadowcat!" Harley grinned, hugging the girl as she passed and skipped out of the room.

James Potter followed her with his eyes sadly, his friend Remus picking up on it put a supporting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay my friend, she is happy. You can watch over her from afar."

"If you hurt her, your worse than a dead man." Harry said as he came through the door, clutching the snitch in his hand, holding his ex father's gaze defiantly, ignoring the werewolf. "You have no right to interfere into her life or mine. We're happy and wish to remain so."

James nodded silently then went to his first class, praying on the inside his children will forgive him one day.

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Chinese New Year! Sorry I wasn't up for uploading regular new years. I have a messege for ya'll: IF SOPA/PIPA GETS PASSED AND FAN FIC SHUTS DOWN, EMAIL ME FOR WHATEVER STORY**

**EMAIL: thedreamingdreamer hotmail .com**

**AND I WILL HOPEFULLY RESPOND =) KEEP SOPA/PIPA UNACTIVE!**


	6. Guilt and Betrayal

**A/N: WOW! Already 11,144 words! O.o**

**Chapter 6**

**Guilt and Betrayal**

James Potter could not concentrate during his first period class, which he usually loved since it had firsties, firsties who wanted to lean pranking within their study of defense from one of the main marauders and the father of the boy who lived. However, today his mind was stuck on two children who he abandoned…the reason why he couldn't really remember. He frowned, all he could remember was that Dumbledore had told them that Harley and Harry pushed Harold down the last flight of stairs. He could remember that he was firmly against it as Harold told him that he tripped but his next memories of the incident were…at best, fuzzy.

James struggled to remember why he had finally given into Dumbledore's constant argument of how the Potter's should get rid of Harry and Harley to focus on Harold… He couldn't remember. James's frown deepened. He usually had an excellent memory, hell, he could remember back to when he was four and all the important stuff that happened that year! Like stealing his mums wand and exploding a slug or the toy monkey he got for Christmas and the bloody World Cup where England lost by 10 points for land sake! He should be able to remember what happened 13 years ago! He was grateful Remus and Sirius were helping him teach today or else the class would be in chaos…not that it wasn't with the white sheep of the Black family involved. He was also grateful he had his next period off with a certain greasy haired, big nosed prick of a potions master who was quite good at legilimens and occlumency.

Severus Snape was… in an interesting mood. He wasn't as angry as he usually was during class, rather contemplative instead. His only reasons for ever visiting his once friend and second in line archenemy (first being Sirius Black of course) was Harry and Harley and his guilt for telling Voldemort about the prophesy, were back in his life and acted as though they couldn't remember him because they were scared of his reaction to them. He was…disappointed? Angry? Hell, he hadn't been in touch with his emotions since he discovered that the leader of the supposed 'light' had put two innocent children in an orphanage. He had searched every orphanage in the UK, checked with slave traders in Asia he knew through his past death eater comrades, and even looked in Russia. As he reflected on this thought he bereted himself for not considering orphanages overseas; it made sense now. The Potter's wouldn't want any chance of press or enemies using the abandoned children against them to smear the Potter name.

As Snape contemplated all he had missed in the children's lives and how he had ruined their chance at a real family experience and how Harold wasn't a brat at least, James Potter walking into Severus' temporary classroom with a troubled expression. "What Potter?" Snape snarled, hating the man for what he did to the children he was once lucky to have.

"I'm cashing in my life debt Snape…not to be saved but for you to help me remember something."

Snape looked at Potter in surprise, yes Snape knew he owed Potter for…helping him from Remus'… disease, but he never thought the oh so proud Lord Potter. "What memory?" He grunted, deciding to get his debt over with.

"I can't remember why I gave into Dumbledore about giving up Harry and Harley… I know I never really paid a lot of attention to them but I did love them and didn't want them to leave… Hell, I didn't even remember having two other kids until I saw them."

Severus was immediately interested. It seems like Dumbledore has been playing with people's minds again.

"I am going to extract that memory and we may observe it in my pensive, then we may see how your mind was tampered with."

Snape extracted Potter's memory and placed it carefully in his private pensive, one that Dumbledore and Voldemort had no idea of. Snape grasped Potter's forearm and dove head-first into the pensive and Potter's memory.

James and Lily were in the kitchen with Remus and Sirius, laughing at a joke Sirius had just told when there was a great clatter and Dumbledore's roar of "What have you done to your savior you vile children?" There was a mad rush to the Potter's manor entrance and a gasp at the sight as James and Lily rushed to comfort Harold as he nursed his broken wrist and told his audience "I had tripped on the rug at the top of the stairs and fell when Harry and Harley tried to catch me."

Harry, as the protective older brother, had obviously nearly fallen himself had it not been for Harley having a tight grip on the back of Harry's shirt. Dumbledore; however, at the end of Harold's explanation had cut in with his two kunts. "The boy is obviously not thinking straight! He hit his head on the way down after all, but I saw it! Harrison reached out and pushed young Harold over the top of the stairs as Harley tripped him! They must be jealous of Harold's fame and good fortune and are acting out for attention! They will not win though!"

"Nah-uh!" Harold insisted, "I tripped! And you weren't even there! Harry tried to save me!"

James, the memory James, cut in, "Dumbledore, really, Harry and Harley love Harold dearly; they would never intentionally hurt them."

Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes, suddenly going icy as Lily and James contradicted him and then, the scene went fuzzy, but not before James-current James-and Severus saw the headmaster and supposed wizard of light draw his wand and mutter a "cunfundo" and "imperious" over the entire group as Harry and Harley watched in horror as the fuzzy images of James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus wearing masks of Dumbledore turned and began shouting their hatred for the children and ordered them to pack their bags for they were leaving; however, the memory faded out before more could be seen.

Severus quickly pulled them out of the pensive when his memory of meeting Lily started to play with him being beaten by his alcoholic, abusive son of a bitch father, Tobias Snape.

"Well, that was enlightening. We have to take this to the American Ministry of Magic," Snape pondered, "the British is too corrupt. Nothing will happen since Fudge is an incompetent fool…I will never know how he was reelected after being impeached; probably Parkinson's doing."

"Dumbledore cast us under the imperious…" James Potter couldn't believe it, "Is that why Lily-flower and Sirius, even Remus of all people have been so cold towards Harry and Harley?"

"Most likely. Seeing Harrison probably triggered a memory that broke the imperious but Dumbledore didn't notice because he's had to deal with Professor Xavier and the news of more guests arriving, trying to convince Xavier to place them under Vasaterium and take a quiz for admittance to the school which he really has no say in and the Professor is the most powerful telepath that has lived since Merlin…and most likely more powerful then Merlin himself in that category since he need not focus his inner power at anything else. Dumbledore cannot control him obviously and its making him angry."

"You got that right Charles was giving your 'leader' a run for his money money." A soft, accented voice chuckled and made James and Severus swirl around, drawing their wands. There, standing in the shadows was Ororo Munroe, or Storm; the same woman who had nearly struck Lily with a lightening bolt for insulting Harley's sanity.

James straightened up, "Madame," he began, "I am so sorry for what my family and I have done, no matter how unintentionally and against our will. I am sad to say-"

"You were under the imperious." Storm shrugged delicately, "I know what that's like. I had Harry cast it on me several times a day until I was able to fend it off, and that took a good month since Harry's so powerful." Her pale blue eyes narrowed, "But you are going to the Ministry and getting it explained and confirmed until I let you near my children. They also need it confirmed by the ministry in front of all until you start trying to be close to them. My children have suffered through more than you imagine. Everyone who knows of Harry's amount of sheer power and skill tries to attack him and everyone who realized who Harley is tries to kill her though she steals only cursed jewelry that the muggles have no claim to by inheritance or buying but stealing it from tombs of the old and newly deceased."

Storm sighed, "Also, be careful, if you are telling the truth, Harry may still be wary of you. He may be the most powerful wizard in America but he relies on his natural 'muggle' skill normally to avoid the spotlight. If you put him into that spotlight continuously he will not like you. I shall talk with my husband about it now, you go and get this taken care of. I shall tell everyone that Mr. Potter went and pranked Professor Snape at a rather bad time in potion brewing and are now seeing our Dr. McCoy to give you time…let's say two hours?" With that, Storm left the two gentlemen and went on her way to spread a rumor and have a serious conversation with her husband who never talked so much in words than actions.

Severus looked at James, "Well Potter, lets get to the Ministry."

**A/N: I was gonna have Logan be the one to see Sev and James but I already had him talk too much… and sorry for taking a while to update but I've been sick a LOT lately. Seriously (No, not you Sirius! DON"T EVEN!) who gets food poisoning twice in one month? I didn't think it was possible. =) I may update one more time before springbreak but I doubt it. I'm going to be packing for Turkey and Greece and will be gone from 10-21. =) In case I can't update, HAVE AN AWESOME SPRINGBREAK!**


	7. Ministry and Missions

**Chapter 7**

**Ministry and Missions**

As Severus and James arrived at the American Ministry, through floo of course, and headed to the minister's office. In America, after filling out a form, depending on importance, they were sent to whoever was best and at the severity of the situation, they were assigned to see various heads of departments. They heard a commotion once they arrived in the room and looked up only to see Harry walking with Fenir Greyback and the American Minister, arguing, gesturing to a map with a displeased look on his and the Minister's face as Greyback rolled his eyes and sniffed. His eyes widened and he sniffed again and looked straight at Snape and Potter. Harry looked to see what it was that Greyback was distracted by and saw them. His face became emotionless and posture impeccable as he approached them.

"You came at a bad time, Greyback is giving us his report of Moldy-warts actions, Snape, you can't use him as an offer to the basterd because he's too valuable for the US to lose as a spy. Is that understood?"

Snape, for some reason felt like a child again, being scolded at by his old teachers. "Quite" He expressed with a displeased look, most likely due to the fact he was submitting **(get your mind out of the gutter!)** to someone half his age.

"Greyback! No harassing Snape and no offering him up to save you're hide, understood fuzzy?"

"Yeah, shame though. Get out of jail free card flushed down the drain."

Harry stared at Greyback, left eyebrow raised, "… Did you just make a Monopoly reference?"

"My cubs' mother loved that game when she was alive, so I try to play it with them when I see them."

"How are Marina and Chelsea? Last time I saw them they were learning how to fish with their paws."

"Much better, Marina is starting to lose her baby teeth and Chelsea is starting middle school… They love it here in America. Your wife and sister's care packages to them keep them happier than my cooking ever could."

Harry stared at him, "Fenrir, you don't cook, you would find raw meat and give it to them and when you figured out that they couldn't eat it you burned it beyond belief."

"Can't help it, I've been a werewolf since I was four and raised in my sire's pack, I never had to learn how to cook."

"It's called a cookbook."

"I can barely read! Werewolf packs don't have much time to stop at libraries. It was hunt, protect, and turn or kill anyone who saw you."

"Understandable but still humorous." Harry smirked.

"Shut it boy, before I call your sister and refuse to help test her potion."

Harry's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious."

"Try me."

Harrison stared at him, "She'll kill me… slowly… I know she will."

Fenrir gave a wolfish grin, "Precisely."

Harry glared at him, "Fucker."

"Love you too, take care!" Fenrir waved goodbye as he sauntered off, down the hallway.

James had been staring throughout the conversation in disbelief while Snape looked on in humor covered with a blank facial mask.

"Gentlemen, what can we do for you?" Minister Cain Marko. **(A/N: Cookies to who knows who he is without Google!)**

"We would like to speak with you in private about a matter concerning our supposed 'Leader of the Light'."

The minister looked sideways at the two, which was strange since he was well over 6'7" and built like a rock so he had to look a little down too. "You're not here to represent him are you?"

"No, not at all, we are here to make a formal accusation of him."

"Thank god," he said, muttering afterword's, "I hate that senile old goat fucker."

He lead them into his office, Harrison behind him, wondering if dumbass he formally called father had finally come to his senses.

Snape stood behind James as he sat down, "We are here to charge Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, holder of a seat on the Wizengamot, with casting of the imperious, obliviation, memory alteration on four people we know of."

"So he committed mind rape?"

"Mind rape?"

"A new age term of obliviation or alteration."

"Well, then Yes, Dumbledore committed mind rape."

Do you have proof?"

"I brought the memories, unfortunately it happened in the UK though it did effect the lives of two current American citizens."

"Good enough. We can finally bring the fucker down, ever since that man basically told me to give him my support or die the American ministry has been trying to find dirt on that creep besides his sister's death."

"Wait, he had a sister?"

"She died when he and Grindlewald duled over their differences of the deathly hallows."

"What? Gindlewald and Dumbledore?"

"Formally lovers, differed on the thoughts of what to do with the deathly hallows and how to rule the wizarding world."

"…That is just sick… and the Hallows, those are just old folklore."

"No, Dumbledore is already in possession of one-the elder wand. You, James Potter, are actually in possession of the invisibility cloak, it has been in your family for generations without any spell work to make sure it stays an invisibility cloak?"

"…yes…"

"Voldemort is in possession of the resurrection he inherited from the Slytherine line."

"How did Voldemort inherit it if it was from my family's line?"

"Slytherin's family was the one to buy the house next."

"So the Hallows are real?"

"Yep." Harry said as he leaned against the wall.

"How are you so sure about it?"

Harry smirked, a classic Potter smirk, "That's classified. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to work and help Harley. Adios"

Marko stared after Harry, "Lucky bastard always has something to do and never has time for paperwork and I'm always stuck with it, lucky SOB, stupid missions, he could've become minister, but no, he had to suggest someone else who was just as good but stupid enough to accept." He muttered under his breath.

"Harry was the first choice as Minister?" James asked, when Marko nodded in confirmation, James wondered exactly what accomplishments he had missed out on his sons life.

…all due to a stupid goat fucker.

**A/N: Sorry ya'll... its just been a long and bad time =( hope you like it though**


	8. Smartass

**Chapter 8**

**Smartass**

James Potter and Severus Snape burst into the dining hall at the manor at dinner time and Dumbledore looked up from his place next to an increasingly annoyed looking Madame Maxime and tired Professor Xavier. He was obviously about to open his mouth to ask what happened between the two this time when the American Aurors crashed in through every entry with the Minister of the American Ministry walking purposely towards Dumbledore with a look of fury on his face with a warrant in his hand. Dumbledore recognized it by the Wizengamot seal in blue for arrest confirmed by two countries.

He stood with a false grandfatherly smile on his face as he said "Gentlemen, I'm sure whatever James and Severus have done, there is no need for arrest, why don't we settle this?"

"Actually, we're not here for Potter and Snape. We're here for you. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for preforming an illegal obliviation, memory morphing and planting in four known victims without permit, trial, or even by rights in the protection of the basic law of mind magic." Minister Marko said as Harrison, albeit a bit too delightedly, handcuffed the old bastard.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. Since you've broken multiple laws, veritaserum will be used on you in court even if you deny. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning-if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by a court of law, although I think considering your status, you can afford your own. Do you understand your rights and lack of rights as I have read them to you?" Harrison stated boredly as he put extra charms and wards on the locks to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"This is outrageous; I would never meddle with one's mind without good cause. Unhand me!"

"So you admit to screwing around in people's heads? How terribly noble of you." Draco drawled as he stopped next to Spike **(Ororo's nephew)** and sat down, starting on his pasta dinner that basically spilled off of his plate it was piled so high.

"Yes, he's so terribly honest and forthcoming, that's why he's being locked up for at least a week before an official trial since they need to debate the proceedings."

"I only changed their memories to help the light prevail!" Dumbledore shouted over the outraged mutterings of the European wizards, meeting the glares of the Russian and Blatics.

Harrison pulled Dumbledore over to the stoic faced American Aurors, "Really? You picture a world where the light prevails? What about the grey areas the light continuously ignores? Corruption and bribery in the European Ministry is staggering, the archaic ways of living are sickening, the lack of knowledge of muggle technology and scientific revolutions in areas like physics depressing, and you all continuously make a fatal mistake…You don't monitor wizarding children who grow up in the muggle community to see what abuse they suffer and don't give the ones who come for help a choice, you send them back to the sharks that feed. Not all muggles are bad per say, but not all are matrons. Isn't that why one of the reasons Tom Riddle turned out the way he did? You refused to help him when he needed it and sent him back to that hell hole every summer.

Harrison took a step back and looked at the wizards who had so faithfully followed Dumbledore blindly until now, "Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" He looked around, "_No one_ knows? Not even the boy-who-lived that Dumbledore was supposedly training? Wow, that's sad, he was going to send you in blind like a lamb to the slaughter?"

Harold looked up in recognition, "Voldemort." He whispered, stunned that even though he always knew there was something wrong with Dumbledore, he thought he wasn't that much of a bastard.

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! You all are so _good_ at this game I need to come up with a new one!" Harrison said grinning and everyone who knew James Potter, including Dumbledore, looked at Harrison and all thought the same thing…

Since Harrison had grown up away from his family, how was it that he was such a smartass in the same way James Potter had been in school and still some ways was?


	9. Cracked

**Chapter 9**

**Cracked**

Harrison, his family, and the rest of the School and guests were eating breakfast in the dining room a four days later, slowly getting to know the Potter's and their friends. Harry was still weary and didn't want to do anything without Harley. Her return from the mission was scheduled for the next evening when Logan raised his head and sniffed, "Something ain't right." He said right when the door burst open and Wallace-Harley's partner for the mission- came running in covered in blood.

Several things happened at once; Wallace screamed for Hank, Logan leapt up, growling and frightening to those who hadn't seen the mutant so feral before as he ran out of the room with McCoy hot on his heels, Harrison's face paled and he scurried after Logan while Storm took LeeAnn in her arms and the Potter family simply didn't know what to do with themselves so they sat frozen in stone.

Wallace collapsed, trembling on the ground from exhaustion and exertion, "He caught on, she-Harley was taken. My fault, all my fault," he coughed up blood "Bella has her and is arriving in a moment."

The doors slammed open again, and Bella, or should I say Bellatrix Lestrange entered levitating Harleys prone body. The Potter's and several British Aurors leapt up out of their seats, drawing their wands. Bellatrix look up and snapped at them: "Just put your wands away, and care for Harley. She's been tortured for days and needs a healer for both mind and body. I am NOT the enemy you think me to be."

Hank and Logan rushed in to the common area as Professor Xavier wheeled his way down to Bellatrix and ultimately to Harley.

Harley's body was nearly unrecognizable, the extensive damage to her face and body revealed and covered by what little clothing that was left created a horrifying image. She hung limp over Bellatrix's shoulders who also looked like a nervous wreck, upset and enraged at the same time.

Harley's body was floated over to a transformed chair-now bed-and was laid gently down as Hank and Xavier started working on her and all of the other professors at the institute besides Logan and Ororo cleared everyone out of the room and blocked it off from entry.

After six days Harley awoke and everyone knew from the screams that came from the medical room that they had eventually moved her to. The screams of a broken soul resonated throughout the school and even onto the grounds and in the gardens, making everyone cringe. It was gut-wrenching.

Hank and Logan tried to hold her down but she threw them off with her magic and raced out the doors and knocked those who tried to stop her down or out or both. She was mumbling as she went and stared at people unnervingly as she flinched away when they met her eyes or attacked them.

The Howlettes, Potters, Snape, and the X-Men looked for Harley based on the distressed brain waves that had rendered the professor and Jane useless due to the mental horror and torture that came flowing out of Harley due to Xavier's blocks for her wellbeing and the safety of othera being broken as she had been tortured for hours upon hours on end. Everyone else felt her fear, as unnatural as it was for them, was still enough to feed an generations upon generations of dementors for a millennia without waning on the slightest, making it unable to console some of the younger children at the institution, and even some of the older teenagers and young adults that remembered Strikers attack on the school.

Finally they found her curled into herself in a fetal position whimpering nonsensical words. Most would use nonsensical to describe whimsical words but others would use it for plain senseless mutterings, which it was to all but her. "Two by two, hands of blue… I've got a secret. Pain… all in pain. No humanity. None. Was human. No more." Harrison knelt next to her and took her face in his hands as her eyes fluttered.

"Harley, it's your bother. Do you know where you are?"

She looked at him like he was stupid, "Harrison. Mother's yellow rose garden, the North-East corner. I'm cracked…broken: I'm not stupid."

Harrison gave her a small smile and scooped her into his arms as the pain and fear in everyone slowly worked itself into a memory thanks to Professor Xavier's focus.

**I'm sorry my loves, my fault it has been so long for an update. No excuse… other than my spirit animal being a sloth. . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note of Sadness**

On Tuesday, December 10th, my computer started acting strange.

On Wednesday, December 11th, my computer would not charge.

On Friday, December 13th, I sent my computer to Best Buy and it will not be back for at least 4 weeks.

My hot chocolate will be salted with my tears of sadness, as I write out everything I can think of for FanFiction this break on paper as I mourn the loss of the convenience of typing.

Pray for my 2 1/2 year old baby Asus.

Pray.

While in tears and on a borrowed computer,

Kitty-on-CRACK


End file.
